The Moments We Have
by IceTyger
Summary: A two part story of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. The oddly matched couple are ordered to Atlas where Winter and Mr. Schnee find them in Winter's office. Soon after Ruby announces something that leaves her snowflake nearly crying. Then a ceremony is readied where it's Yang vs Mr Schnee for the fate of her sister and her new sister in law.
_Hey everyone. I'm Ice just a normal person with an annoying voice in my head. Say hi._

 _Hey everyone. I'm Sircouski. Proud pothead and_

 _Shut up Sircouski._

 _Oh come on man._

 _I'm not letting you annoy people be glad you were allowed to say hi._

 _Man. You're mean. I wonder why you keep me. Ain't you supposed to be_

 _Anyway here's Moment's We Have._

 _Seriously man?_

 _Yeah. Seriously. Now fuck off! Or I'll fuck you_

 _That's messed up man that's gay bro_

 _I'm bi you dickwad! And for that. Come here!_

 _Oh crap it's the rapist aaaahhhhh!_

Enjoy people.

* * *

"No she can't go" Qrow said firmly with his flask in his hand

"Why not? She's been asked to come with me to speak with my sister. And no I don't know what it is about." Weiss barked back.

Frustrated the old man took a swig from the flask making sure it was the full amount of whiskey he had inside it as well. Finishing it off he lowered his head to see Ruby next to him holding his arm. Knowing he couldn't resist it when she put on her puppy dog face.

"Umm uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked "Please can I go? I promise I'll call you when I get there and before I go to bed." Nearly begging she squeezed his arm.

Chuckling he looks at her puppy dog face. "Fine you can go kid." He finally gave in. "But if I find out any one laid a finger on my niece, in the wrong way, I'm gonna hurt them and make sure they knew who it was who did so. Hope you understand." His voice was firm enough to send the picture to Weiss.

"She won't get hurt, old man" Weiss stared into his eyes. Turning to her lover she winked.

"Yay!" Cheering excitedly Ruby jumped.

"We will be leaving in 20 minutes so go ahead and get some clothes packed."

Within seconds she was in her room tossing her clothes she normally took to school into her suitcase. Before Weiss could reach the door she was done, rose pedals littering her floor. Looking in amazement Weiss had a blank stare at the suitcase. Normally something was hanging out of it but this time there wasn't. Turning to see Ruby excited to go with her brought a smile to her face.

Grabbing the heiress's hand Ruby picked her up. Holding the older girl with one arm and the other holding the suitcase. She ran out of the cabin passing her dad on the way spinning him in circles. "Hi dad. I'm going with Weiss to Atlas for the break. Uncle Qrow said it was okay. Love you, bye." Speaking as she ran off into the distance.

Speeding closer to the pick up point she slowed down to a walk, finally to a stop. Weiss let go of her looking at her scribe, the clock reading '3 minutes until pick up'. Turning she saw Ruby reach for her left leg. Without hesitation she picked the younger girl up and held her in both her arms.

"We had time to relax for a minute." She spoke into her little redhead's ear

"I know. I just didn't want to see dad and uncle Qrow argue over me leaving." Her lover was tired from running almost all of her aura out.

Ruby soon fell asleep in her arms, moments later the air ship picked the couple up. As the crew stared at Weiss carrying the younger girl to their seats, she became angry. Turning she caught the eyes of another woman staring back at her. These eyes didn't move away like the rest, the eyes belonged to her older sister Winter.

Weiss wasted no time in laying Ruby onto a seat. Only to have her sister walk away silently. Feeling bad she sat next to her lover and began stroking her hair. It was a long flight to atlas so she decided to sleep.

After waking up Weiss opened her eyes to notice that she was in a hotel room. Turning she saw Ruby with a cup of coffee sitting next to her on the bed, humming along to a tune. Sitting up she kissed her on the cheek. feeling the kiss on her cheek made Ruby blush a little.

"Darling? How did we get here?" Weiss asked cautiously. Fully knowing Ruby plus coffee equals her talking very fast.

"Well when I woke up people were leaving the ship so I picked you and grabbed our bags." Ruby started. " After getting off Winter came over to me and helped carry our bags. She dropped us off here at this weird hotel. I saw it had WiFi but every password I entered wouldn't work so I got bored and made some coffee for you but than I got thirsty-"

Weiss held her hand up to her girlfriend's mouth, causing her to stop talking. Feeling a relief lift off her shoulders she looked Ruby in the eyes and kissed her on the lips pulling away slowly. "If you slow down we can finish that later okay?" Ruby nodded her head. "Can I take my hand off and you slow down please." once again she nodded just slower.

"What time did Winter say to meet her and where?" Weiss asked slowly

"She said 10 oclock and it was her office at the Atlas military base I think. Which is weird because she pressed the 24 button on the elevator." The coffee wearing off very quickly, Ruby actually began to calm down.

With a smile on her face Weiss climbed off the bed and walked towards the shower. Stripping her combat uniform off along the way. Ruby couldn't help but look at her girlfriends skin glistening in the light. As she shut the door behind her Weiss turned the shower on. Getting bored Ruby was playing with her scribe trying to connect to the WiFi.

Getting frustrated she chose an open WiFi connection that said ASRDC. Thinking nothing would happen she clicked onto it. Smiling she was scrolling through her social media. Humming away at another tune she was just sitting and killing time.

After a few minutes Weiss got out of the shower. Her freshly cleaned body sparkled in the light. Wiping away the moisture on the mirror she noticed a dark red and purple mark on her neck. Instantly she began to panic _Ruby must have given it to me while I was asleep. How can I e_ _xplain this to Winter? Get a hold of yourself if Winter asks just remind her that Ruby is your lover, and hope she doesn't scream._

She pushed the door open. Not bothering to dry off properly she quickly darted towards her rose, who was messing around on her scribe. Reaching the redhead she stared her in the eyes. Making her feel uncomfortable.

"Weiss are you okay?" She questioned. Then noticing the mark she left on her "Oh, that. I'm sorry"

Not saying anything to her she smiled, leaned down and kissed her on the lips. After pulling away she grabbed a few of Ruby's clothes and quickly put them on. Her shirt was short enough to see her belly button and her shorts barely reached her knees. She than sat down and put on her lover's red cloak, and combat boots. Standing up she inspected herself in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction.

Turning to Ruby who was now staring at her she began to blush but didn't bother to hide it. As the younger girl got up Weiss pulled out her own clothes and handed them to her.

"Put these on." She instructed

"Okay? Might I ask why?" Ruby questioned. Taking her pajamas off she slid into the white skirt, and matching jacket.

"Because we are going to make a statement to my sister." Weiss said with a bit of fear in her voice.

As they walked out of the room they couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful the other looked in their clothes. Ruby's shorts and shirt fit just right around Weiss's body making her look as though she didn't care what the world thought. Weiss's skirt covered enough of Ruby's legs that she wouldn't get people looking at her as she past by. Then there was the problem with the shirt that Ruby had on, it sat so tight that she looked like a naughty girl.

"I thought we were in hotel?" Ruby questioned.

"We are on the second floor of a military base. My family owns floors one through ten, the rest is Atlas military." Weiss explained.

Reaching the elevator Weiss pressed the up button. The doors opened seconds later. With Ruby having a hard time adjusting to her temporary clothing issue Weiss let her in first then walked into the elevator as well. Leaning over she pressed the 24 button as the bell dinged the doors shut. Turning she looked at her lover who was moving her arms back and forth trying to make the shirt ease up at least a little bit.

As the elevator doors opened Weiss walked towards a desk that sat against a wall with Ruby right behind her. The receptionist was gone. Looking around Weiss spotted her sister's office door and knocked on it "Winter?" No response. Turning around she saw that Ruby had a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What does ASRDC mean?"

"What are you talking about?" She followed her eyes to see what her girlfriend was pointing at. ASRDC "Ruby, that means Atlas Scientific Research and Development Center."

"Is it bad if I logged on to the open WiFi?"

"It's fine I use it when I'm here too." Assuring her.

Feeling her heart skip a beat, Weiss knelt slightly. Her body was starting to drip. _Damn it. Not here._ She thought. Trying to fight her lust. Finally she just submitted to it's grasp. She grabbed Ruby by the shirt and drug her to Winter's office door. Looking around she pulled a small bobby pin out of her hair and jammed it into the door lock easily unlocking it. With one swift movement she shoved Ruby into the room and slammed the door behind them.

Turning, Ruby could see nothing but lust in Weiss's eyes. She had never saw that before from the white haired girl. Not knowing what to do she decided to at least try and calm her down. With her lover closing in she stood still as Weiss grabbed her by the hips picking her up. Turning Weiss laid her onto a couch. Ruby felt the skirt be pulled off. Looking down to see Weiss sliding her hand up and down her crotch. She began to squirm and kick. Quickly closing her eyes and reopening she saw her lover go from about to eat her out to on top of her chest. Feeling Weiss kiss her neck while teasing her gently made her body start to sweat. Losing some control of her self she grabbed her snowflake pulling her close.

Beginning to kiss the older girls neck she digs her nails into her back causing Weiss to slide up in pain and pleasure. Becoming excited Weiss slips her middle finger into her redhead's soaking crotch and begins to rock back and forth. Enjoying the sight of her lover she tucked her hand into her shorts and began to finger herself. Squirming in pleasure Ruby releases herself from Weiss and begins to moan louder. Smiling Weiss continued to clap her hand against her lovers crotch hearing her moans to the pleasure she was recieving. Finally reaching her climax she frees her juice from her body causing it to land on the couch. As Weiss continued to pleasure herself she felt her climax and released her own fluids on the couch.

Leaning to her rose she felt happy and picked her up she sat her on a smaller couch. Weiss turns her head towards the door and hears voices. Quickly regaining her thoughts she reaches down and grabs her skirt. Trying to hurry she slides it on to Ruby's legs and up onto her hips. She quickly sits her lover up and looks her into her silver eyes.

"Ruby I need you to snap out of it now!" Nearly screaming.

It was no use Ruby wasn't there she was high on having an orgasm. She can barely hear Winter's voice as she closes in. _Great now I'm in for it._ She thought as the door opened. Winter stared from the doorway at her little sister trying to understand why she was in her office.

"Weiss, you know that you are not allowed in here unless I'm in here." She snapped at her little sister. "Oh well its okay because we do need to talk to Ruby Rose."

"W...We?" Weiss's voice snapped.

"Our father and myself." She spoke as Mr. Schnee walked into the room.

"Weiss how are you my darling?" Her father greeted her with a smile on his face. Weiss felt her heart beat faster as they walked towards her.

They were almost to the couch where Ruby was slowly coming down. "I'm doing well dad." _Winter, I can deal_ with but n _ot dad._ She thought.

Their father turned his head and looked confused. Leaning to Winter he whispered "She's hiding something."

Winter only nodded as they both reached Weiss. Looking in disbelief Mr. Schnee shook his head. Trying to calm down. _My own daughter wearing those exposing clothes this is unbelievable._ He thought, trying to compose himself.

Winter looked her in the eyes "Why are you wearing these clothes?" She asked softly.

Weiss was to busy thinking of her fluids that were on the floor, and Ruby's which were on her father's favorite sitting spot.

"Because you wouldn't accept us as we normally were." Ruby uttered. Finally she was down off of having an orgasm.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" He questioned

Growling Weiss stood up and released her fury. "Her name is Ruby Rose, she is two years younger than I am and I love her." She defended her lover. Her ice blue eyes staring up into her father's.

Amazed at everything being thrown into his face he sat down on top of Ruby's fluids. Mr Schnee looked confused. "Why are my pants wet?" Staring into Weiss's eyes

"Because I came." Ruby spoke bravely. pointing at the exact spot Mr. Schnee sat in. "right there." Having heard what she just said the small redhead began to sweat bullets.

Weiss turned to see her lover who was being glared at by her father. "Don't worry baby. He only wants to find an excuse to argue with me." She growled.

Mr. Schnee only closed his eyes and looked down. "Weiss my darling are you in love with this girl?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I am and if don't wish for me to be happy than you are not my father." She spoke with fear and anger in her heart.

"Ruby are you in love with my sister?" Winter spoke up before someone said something wrong.

"I am, Winter, I love your sister with all my heart." Ruby responded.

Satisfied Winter stands up and bows to the younger girl. Ruby stood and returned the bow. Cautiously she moved to her snowflake and sat down on her lap. Looking into her ice blue eyes, smiling she leaned in and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips making sure that Mr. Schnee was watching. Seeing this made him beyond angry as he stood and stormed off. Slamming the door on the way out. Ruby and Weiss were left alone with Winter. Weiss only cared for having Winter's approval because she was already cut off from her dad's money.

The moments pass by Winter staring at the couple as they talk about their beds back at Beacon. She focused on what she thought of this because she had a secret that no one really knew and she wanted to tell Ruby and Weiss more than anything. Finally deciding what she would say she stood up and walked to the door quick and quietly.

The door opened and she grabbed an arm pulling them into the room. Returning to the couple she saw they were in the middle of kissing.

"Hey kid." A familiar voice spoke aloud.

"Uncle Qrow? Huh?" Ruby stopped and looked surprised nearly screaming. "Oh I forgot to call. I'm sorry"

"Ruby, It's okay." He assured his niece. "I'm here to spend time with my girlfriend." Smiling at Winter, who blushed.

Confused Ruby and Weiss stared at their family members. Weiss's sister was dating Ruby's uncle? After a long uncomfortable silence Winter lifted Ruby up and hugged her. Then turned to her little sister.

"I know what it's like not finding approval from our dad." Her voice choking "He will always love you though."

"Ruby, Weiss, you two are lucky you can be together the whole time you are together."Qrow turned her eyes to Winter "I'd love to spend half the time you could with Winter." Sighing he looked to his niece and smiled.

Ruby turned to her lover and holding her hand. "I'll always hold you to make you happy even if it is only for a moment I'd always spend it with you, Weiss. I want to know if you would make me even happier." She paused as she knelt in front of her snowflake her ice blue eyes flickering. "Will you marry me?"

In shock Weiss stared into the silver eyed lover she was lucky enough to have. Inside she was screaming 'Yes!' on the outside she wanted to take her again and then tell her yes. Her ice blue eyes began to tear up and she spoke softly "Yes Ruby Rose I will marry you."

Smiling Ruby shot up and kissed her now fiance forgetting the fact that she had her uncle and Weiss's sister watching.

"Awesome!" Qrow patted Ruby on the shoulder. "If you three will excuse me. Me and mister Schnee need to have a little chat." Quickly turning around he walked to the door smiling and drawing his weapon. "Oh Mr. Schnee we need to talk about your attitude to my neice."

* * *

 _I'm back I think Sircouski disappeared for a bit. Anyway been working on the second.._

 _Bumbo Clyde. What happen?_

 _Damn it Sircousiki!_

 _What man?_

 _Ergh. just forget it. The second chapter will be added soon._

 _By soon he means a long time from now._

 _I'm gonna take them if you don't_

 _Ok man sorry. Don't please._

 _Uhhuh that's what I thought. Ya'll have a nice day_

 _Later friends._


End file.
